


Just a Dance

by killerweasel



Series: Phone Conversations Can Be Hell [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Demons dance. Most angels don't.





	Just a Dance

Title: Just a Dance  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Demons dance. Most angels don't.

"We should go dancing."

"Wait. Say that again."

"I zzzaid, I want you to come dancing tonight."

"Angels don't dance, Beelzebub."

"That'zzz bullshit. I know for a fact Aziraphale can dance."

"... Really?"

"Yezzz. I think we should tango, Gabriel. You'll like it. You get to wear a fancy zzzuit."

"Is this going to be like the time you tricked me into accidentally eating food?"

"No? I want to have some fun for a change. Come. Don't come. Whatever. I'll text you the addrezzz. And a picture of what I'll be wearing. Hang on."

"I'll meet you at the club."


End file.
